Naruto The Great Sage Ninja
by Shadow Shad3
Summary: Naruto is taken in as Jiraiya's son, with new summons, Jutsu and bloodlines!Who knows what sort of trouble Naruto will wind up in? Naruhina
1. Prologue

A/N Hello there, this is my first Fanfiction attempt. This is just a prologue, but you can expect the actual chapters to be much longer, I hope you enjoy my story. I have the main characters as Naruto and Hinata as they will be paired, though any other pairings can be requested. Please leave a review and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to do what...!?" Jiraiya asked, his mouth drooping down to the floor.

"Yes, I indeed wish for you to become Hokage." Replied Sarutobi, "At my age I am not fit to retake my position as Hokage, especially while trying to raise a child," he continued.

Jiraiya sighed and looked down at the small child of whom Sarutobi mentioned, the little Naruto was fast asleep his adorable, chubby face resting comfortably in the pile of blankets, unaware of his whole family who had unfortunately passed away no more than a week ago.

"But does it have to be me? I'm certain you could find a more suitable candidate."

"There is nobody else for it...unless..."

"Unless what?" Questioned Jiraiya.

"Unless you are willing to take Naruto in as your own, then I might be able to become Hokage once again... for a small while." Sarutobi reasoned, a serious smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmm..." Jiraiya pondered the thought, he knew Naruto would be a promising student - like his father - even though he would be a handful and Jiraiya didn't see himself as the father type. However, as his thoughts drifted to Minato, he knew he couldn't decline Sarutobi's offer.

"Have you decided?" Sarutobi Questioned.

"Yes, I have - I shall take the boy in and raise him as a son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years later...

"Dad hurry up - come on dad!" Naruto begged his father to hurry up as they neared the village hidden in the leaves. They had just come back from a mission, which Naruto insisted on attending, but Jiraiya didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed his son's company.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Jiraiya smiled as Naruto ran around him in circles full of energy as if he was about to have an explosive paroxysm of energy; it was obvious he couldn't wait to see his friends once more.

"I bet you just can't wait to see that Hyuga girl right, Naruto?" Jiraiya said winking cheekily at Naruto.

Narutos face went red as he thought about her. Her silky, blue hair carelessly flowing the wind as her pulchritude, white-lavender eyes fluttered, glimmering in the beautiful sunlight.

"No of course not, baka!" Naruto said, embarrassed, yet he smiled brightly, 'how does he know?!' He thought to himself obviously blushing - his cheeks still flustered with a red colour.

"Hahaha, you're so funny, Naruto." He chuckled, ruffling the young 6 year old's blonde, messy hair.

"Hey, stop that, dad!" Naruto ordered with annoyance.

"Haha, race you into town!" The Sannin raced into town leaving his younger son trailing behind, slowing down only as they neared the large gates.

As Naruto caught up to his tall, perverted father, he protested about being left behind and scolded the man who towered over him. The Sannin just laughed and picked him up onto his shoulders, racing into the vast village.

'Time for Naruto training part 1', thought Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Thanks for reading,remember this is just the prologue other chapters will be longer!Criticism is allowed but don't bring the flamethrowers! Please review It is good inspiration!  
Shadow Shade Signing out


	2. Blossoming relationship

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed, 'me' I will include some baby things mostly in flashbacks.

Rose Tiger: I definitely will keep going ^.^ Thanks for your review always nice to have inspiration!

Also If you're wondering, Jiraiya works/lives In Konohana in this story, as a seal maker and Ninja.

Please Review If you haven't already and share any ideas either in PM or reviews ^.^

XXXXXXX

Arrival and Mischief!

As Jiraiya and the small, 6 year old chubby cheeked child walked into Konohagakure, Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he ran down the road towards the Hyuga clan.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Said Jiraiya with a mischievous smirk on his face, knowing exactly where Naruto was headed.

"Oh nowhere just going for a wander," he said hoping his father wouldn't suspect anything.

"You sure you aren't going to see Hinata?" His father spoke teasing his son whose face had turned red, like a tomato, from the embarrassment.

"No of course not, baka..." Naruto replied, continuously blushing.

Jiraiya chuckled, "c'mon then. Lets get going, don't want to keep her waiting!" He said picking up the struggling child onto his shoulders and ran rapidly down the street.

Naruto smiled, resting his head on Jiraiya's shoulder before falling asleep. His delicate face snuggled into his father's fluffy, messy hair.

When Jiraiya heard that Naruto had drifted off, he slowed down his pace to a walk, and peacefully made his way to the Hyuga area, he knew how much Hinata and Naruto liked each other; they were so cute together. It was hard to not tease Naruto about his adorable affection for the girl.

XXXXXXX

As Jiraiya arrived at the Hyuga Clan gate, he told the guards to take Naruto to see Hinata before leaving to meet up with Sarutobi.

When he entered the Hokage's office, he immediately started to explain how his mission had been a success. Afterwards, he had managed to obtain his payment.

"Now, about Naruto's training..." Jiraiya begun.

"Does he have to start so young? He has years before he begins academy training, even if his dream is to become Hokage, he is still too young!" Sarutobi reasoned.

"You may be right, however it is best for Naruto, you know about how many assassination attempts there have been?! If he isn't ready, he will die before he is able to join the academy. You and I both know very well that I cannot always be there for him!"

Sarutobi sighed, letting out a cloud of smoke. He placed his pipe down on his desk and stared directly into the other man's eyes with a cold glare before agreeing to the request, "fine do as you wish. I suppose you are correct anyway, he does need to begin training as soon as possible."

Jiraiya thanked him then went on to explain how he was going to train Naruto. In addition, explained how Naruto had very high chakra, yet very little control - they both decided he would work on control first, with bits of Tai-Jutsu and Gen-Justu on the ends.

"Has Naruto taken an interest in summoning? I presume you showed him your Toad Summons...?"

"He did like the idea, though he said that toads weren't his style; we might need to find him another summon from around the village, like Kakashi's Ninja dogs... or we could just dismiss the idea." Jiraiya mentioned, grumbling as he remembered Naruto's dislike towards summoning toads.

"Hmmm, that is troublesome. On the other hand, we have time. He may come around sometime." Sarutobi commented, picking up his pipe once more, inhaling the thick, smoky fumes.

Jiraiya decided his discussion was over, and decided he would go check on Naruto, smiling at the thought of Naruto and Hinata together.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata gazed at Naruto, he was still sleeping, obviously tired from the mission. Hinata watched with a blush which crept across her face as she poked her fingers together. She wished he would wake up, even though she also wanted him to stay asleep so she could snuggle up with him.

Out of all Hinata's friends, Naruto was her best. They had always played together, he was always happy with a smile plastered over his chubby, tiny face which made her admire him for that.

After a pleasant half an hour of staring and blushing, Hinata finally decided to wake Naruto up and see his smiling face again. She slowly shook him, whispering for him to wake up. As she did so, he rolled over and clamped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug, adorably.

Hinata's face lit up with a red blush, wondering if the boy was still asleep after all that had happened just then.

"Hinata-chan... come play... Hinata-c..." he mumbled still asleep, she blushed even harder!

'Is he dreaming about me?' She thought as she let out a squeal and quickly stood up disrupting the hug. If Jiraiya was there at the time, he would have definitely enjoyed that scene.

After Hinata stood up, Naruto started to wake, his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light of the Hyuga playroom. As soon as the young boy saw Hinata, he started smiling and sat up. He seemed oblivious to her blush and brought his body into a standing position - they were roughly the same height, with Naruto half an inch taller.

"Hey Hinata, I missed you!" Naruto almost yelled.

"you...missed me?" Hinata questioned, a heavy blush on her face appeared as she tried to hide it by tilting her face down slightly.

"Of course I did Hinata, how couldn't I?" Naruto confirmed, "now c'mon lets go play!" He added, letting out an explosive-like beam of a smile.

XXXXXX

A/N Sorry if not enough happened in this chapter, It's kind of a setting up chapter for NaruHina and Naruto's training. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Time to train!

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, if you haven't already I would be grateful if you would do so after reading, it is a great source of inspiration to continue writing.

I have a poll up on my profile asking who should be in a pairing with sasuke, I have sakura and Ino down because they are the only real girl characters with any depth before chunin exams, so if you would like you can head over and check it out that would be a great help.

**Dear all anonymous reviewers, please put a name to your comments **

Also, a message to all readers, Because Naruto is 6 years old, the Uchiha Massacre is in 1 year as it happened around his 7th Birthday.

Chapter 3 **Training...BEGIN!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya walked through the streets of konoha, it was a summer afternoon and the sun shined high in the sky, the village was very peaceful, since the attack of the Kyuubi 6 years ago, Konoha and all its citizens had very peaceful lives.

Jiraiyas thoughts drifted to Naruto's 'condition'. It was kept a S rank secret, and nobody besides the Hokage,Jiraiya and the Council knew, although it took a lot of persuasion on Jiraiyas part to get Sarutobi to agree, Sarutobi thought it would be best to tell the citizens of leaf about Naruto, hoping they would be loyal enough to the fourth to respect and treat Naruto like a normal citizen, but Jiraiya knew just how cruel some of the leafs citizens could be, even if they thought it was the right thing to do!

While Jiraiya was lost in his thoughts Naruto was at the Hyuga Clan play area, playing tag with Hinata and Neji.

"Tag your it" Hinata yelled running in the opposite direction, now that she was playing a game, and not in a tight hug from her 'cute' best friend she was quite outgoing and fun, Naruto loved seeing this side of her, where she could have fun, smile and relax.

After a few more minutes of tagging laughing and Giggling Jiraiya arrived and took Naruto home.

Time skip to Naruto's House

Their home was a small wooden house, with 4 rooms, two bedrooms the bathroom, and the kitchen-lounge. Although the house was small, it was perfectly big enough for the two of them.

Jiraiya walked into the kitchen making some instant-ramen, and set it down on the kitchen table.

"Ok Naruto, I have a special surprise for you" Jiraiya said

"oh really, what is it dad! Come on tell me what is it!" Naruto said Impatiently and enthusiastically.

"Ok well sit down at the table and I'll be right back"  
"Ok Dad, but be quick"

"I will,don't worry" Jiraiya said watching Naruto Eagerly go into the kitchen and waiting at the table.

Eating his Ramen with a smile.

Jiraiya quickly walked into his bedroom, picking up a scroll from his bed side table and brought it into the kitchen, he laid down on the table, and unravelled it.

Inside were marking of which Naruto had no knowledge, he looked at this confused and gave up trying to understand them, waiting for his father to explain.

Instead of telling Naruto what was going on, Jiraiya decided to go straight into his plan, he rested his right hand just below the (seal) Markings and charged his chakra into it.

In a puff of smoke, a pile of books appeared, Naruto could make out a couple of words from the cover of the top book, it read 'Beginners guide to chakra'.

"Dad what's Chakra?" Naruto asked completely baffled by the word, he knew he had heard it before, but he didn't know what it meant.

Jiraiya didn't reply immediately, he decided to slowly dust the covers of the books, and place them in order, from Beginner to advanced from 'Beginner Shinobi History' to 'Advanced Academy Jutsu '

"Now Naruto, I shall begin to teach you the way of a Ninja."

"What? REALLY? YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Naruto said finally understanding what the books where for.

"Yes, what kind of a father would I be if I didn't teach you a little before the academy huh?" Jiraiya said happy for his childs enthusiasm "But Naruto, you have to do this with full spirit and try as hard as you can."

"I know that! Can we start already?"

Jiraiya nodded, and picked up a dark blue book, with the words 'Beginners guide to chakra' he opened it and began to explain the basics of chakra.

"Now Naruto repeat to me what you have learnt today" Jiraiya said tucking Naruto into bed.

"Ninja use chakra to use Jutsu you need to have chakra control, equivalent or higher than your amount of chakra or your Jutsu will not work, when you run out of -yawn- chakra, you will most likely die." Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked to his father to know if he was correct

"very good Naruto, now get some rest, we can carry on tomorrow" Jiraiya said

He slowly left the room and decided he would have an early night, he would need all the energy he could get to train naruto!

A/N Thanks for reading Chapter 3, Please review and check out my poll on my profile.

Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough, I want to try and post 1 chapter a day ^.^

Do you want to see more of naruto's training or should we go faster to get to the academy? Voice your thoughts and don't forget to review and check out my poll! Have a Nice day-Night!


	4. The Undertaking

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, Rose Tiger and Apex Soldier a big thanks to you guys who have reviewed a good amount of times and have had something to say about my story.

Now, for everyone concerned, I am going to do a little bit of training with Naruto in the spotlight, and then have a time skip to the academy.

Also, I don't know if this is a bad thing or not, but I'm not going to use Kun or San but I will use sensei, things like that can get confusing if you don't know what they mean, so I'll just stick with the norm.

Now on with the Chapter!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto stretched under his covers, the warmth compelling him to stay, his body begging him to give it another five minutes, just five more blissful minutes.

He denied all his body's requests and sat up, His scruffy blond hair hanging down his face, he brushed his hair out of his eye sight, rubbed his eyes, and took his first step onto the cold floor of his bedroom.

With a yawn, he slowly did a few stretches, and went to make some breakfast, when he entered the kitchen, he saw Jiraiya at the kitchen table, reading one of the books he had shown Naruto last night.

Naruto was surprised when he also noticed the book was the 'intermediate guide to Chakra control' was he going to learn to control HIS chakra!

'**This is going to be so coooooool!' Naruto thought**

He went to make some instant ramen, when Jiraiya noticed Naruto had entered the room, he put his book down and beamed at him.

"Good morning," Jiraiya said keeping his smile in place. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yea it was amazing," Naruto said "I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow"

"Ha-ha that sounds good, ready for more training?" Jiraiya said tapping the cover of the book he had been reading.

"Sure Dad!" Naruto replied, grabbing his instant ramen and running over to the table with his spork.

"Now, do you remember what we did last night?"

"Yea, I remember all about the chakra stuff" Naruto said

"Ok, that's good, because today, we will be doing the practical side toowhat we learnt yesterday," Jiraiya said "Now, finish that Ramen and come outside"

Naruto replied with a simple nod and he practically inhaled his ramen, rushing outside to join his father.

"Now Naruto, go climb that tree" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"What? Dad I know how to climb a tree!"

"How about without your hands?" Jiraiya said raising an eyebrow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later

Naruto leapt over a kick to his waist, pushing off the ground just enough to land a meter away from his new teacher.

"Very good dodge Naruto, your Flames of youth have grown!" Guy said flashing a dorky thumbs up and a giddy smile.

"Thank you Guy-sensei" Naruto bowed and picked up his petite orange back-pack containing his water-bottle, he took a sip and instantly felt refreshed.

"Naruto, remember to have a good time at the academy tomorrow, show the other students your magnificent flames of youth!" Gai said before body flicking away

Naruto sat down and yawned, consuming the rays of sun, and relishing in the cold breeze.

While Naruto was relaxing, he decided to take a trip down memory-lane.

Over the last two years, Naruto had been receiving extensive training from Jiraiya and a small amount of tai-Jutsu from his knew trainer Gai-Sensei, he knew how to make basic seals, he knew the chakra control exercises that allow you to walk on water and walk on trees and he knew Tai-Jutsu.

But Naruto's favourite Ninja technique was Nin-Jutsu, where (as he described it) he could push chakra into various parts of his body, to create awesome attacks! His favourite attack was his clones! His father had once tried to teach him the clone technique where the user created a number or clones of themselves equal to the amount of chakra consumed, but Naruto never got the hang of it, something about too much chakra, so his father taught him a more advanced type of clone, the shadow clone technique, they were solid copy's and could fight for and with him, Naruto loved the Shadow clone technique and used it whenever possible.

" Naruto! "

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a shout just above his head, Naruto realised he was lying down on his back, the sky was already a shade Obsidian and the stars sparkled like little diamonds Illuminated by the moons elegant beauty.

Naruto quickly sat up and saw his Fathers angry face peering down at him.

"Thought you were going to be doing some star gazing did you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a slight hint of humour to his angry tone of voice.

"Oh no, Dad I was just lost in thought, I must have fallen asleep" Naruto said rubbing his eyes and standing up.

Jiraiya laughed "Well come on then, you can't be late for your first day of academy tomorrow!"

"Oh yea I almost forgot!" Naruto brushed himself off and looked at his father for the signal to go home, but he was met with the stare of his father, not an angry stare, a stare of awe.

"What is it Dad? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No, I was just thinking how fast you grew up..." Jiraiya said Sighing.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll always be here," Naruto said smiling "Now come on, we should head home!"

The wind rolled through the surrounding trees and the Moon came out from behind a Barracade of clouds lighting up the path home.

Jiraiya chuckled "You know Naruto, at the academy, you're going to have a **LOT **of time with your little girlfriend"

Naruto blushed "Huh? I don't know what you mean Dad" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck chuckling suspiciously

"Whatever kiddo, now come on, I bought you some special Ramen!"

"Woo Hoo Thanks Dad!" Naruto Cheered

XXXXXXX

In the shadows of Konoha a hooded figure steps out of the shadows, ready for the undertaking of the leaf village's demise!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N Thanks for all who have reviewed and followed/ favourited .

The academy comes next, with some Sasuke and if you haven't already check my poll it is closing tomorrow!  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Academy: Begin

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed favourited and followed my story, it is great to see lots of people enjoying my writing.

I have closed my poll and Sasuke I have chosen to not pair him with anybody, I got a review stating that he didn't really need to be paired with anybody, and being the only review on the subject I decided to go with it. The benefits of reviews. ^.^

Please Enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Academy Days**

"I'm off – See you later!" Naruto called as he ran out the front door.

It was spring time and the newly budding flowers gave Konoha a florescent feel, Naruto knelt down and sniffed at his favourite flower he knew of, the white orchid, it was a very fragile little flower, the slightest touch could cripple it's growth, but it was a beautiful flower none the less, the only shop in Konoha that grew this beautiful flower was the Yamanaka flower shop.

As Naruto stood up and continued walking towards the academy again, he noticed a girl, with long white hair come out of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"See you later Mum - Love you dad!" she called racing down the road, Naruto realised she was also heading towards the academy, and that she looked around his age.

'Perhaps she could be friendly,' Naruto thought 'she's only a girl, how bad can she be?' Deciding she could be friendly Naruto raced after her.

"Hey – Wait up!" Naruto called as he caught up to her. She turned around, her hair swishing in the wind, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey, are you going to the academy too?"

"Yea, it's my first day, can I walk there with you?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, so what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

"I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka"

XXXXXXXX

Hinata arrived at the academy and took a seat in the back row, she examined her class.

'No sign of Naruto anywhere yet,' she thought 'I hope he sits next to me!'

As soon as Hinata finished mentally praying for Naruto to sit next to her, she was tackled to the ground and pulled into an affectionate hug.

She opened her eyes enough to see who her attacked was, noticing blond hair she opened her eyes a little more, she noticed a dozen whisker marks and gasped.

'Is this really happening?' she wondered 'Is Naruto really hugging me?'

"HINATA" Naruto shouted "Oh how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too Naruto!"

"Now class, all eyes to the front so we can start please."

Naruto dismounted Hinata and sat down, with a blush, Hinata also sat down.

"Now, for today we shall do some basic introductions and then test your skills in practical and theoretical work." Said the academy teacher

"Now I'll start, I am Mr Umino, but you can all call me Iruka-sensei, I like good students who listen and want to learn, I dislike disruptive students who cause chaos. Now down the back, the boy with the whisker marks"

The class began to giggle and Iruka shushed them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I Like ramen, Hinata, and My father Jiraiya. I dislike the time it takes to make Instant ramen, and rainy-days!"

"Well done Naruto, Now the girl beside him"

"I am Hinata Hyuga. I Like Naruto, training, and my clan. I don't really dislike anything except rainy-days"

"Thank you Hinata."

The class went on through there introductions every student having different likes and dislikes, then the time they had all been waiting for, the practical tests.

"Ok can everybody come outside so we can start the Practical tests" Iruka said

A lot of woo-hoo's where heard throughout the classroom as the children filed out.

"Now we shall go in the same order as we did the introductions, so Naruto do you know any Genin or Chunin rank Jutsu?"

"Totally!" Naruto said confidently

"Shadow Clone Technique!" He shouted.

In a poof of smoke hundreds of clones formed around Naruto and saying various forms of "Hell Yea" "I'm ready" "What's up boss?"

Iruka's eyes bulged, not only had Naruto formed more than the amount of clones needed to pass the academy tests, but they were solid clones!

"Well done Naruto! – Where did you learn such an amazing Jutsu!?" Iruka questioned Awe written on his face and laced in his words.

"My Dad taught me, it's my favourite of all my Jutsu, but it's probably my weakest." Naruto said releasing the Jutsu in a puff of smoke.

"What other Jutsu do you know Naruto?"

'I need to have a word with his father' Iruka thought still wondering how a Genin could pull of such a strong Jutsu.

"Well I know a couple others, I know the Rassengan the walk on water technique and body flicker but that's about it"

"R-R-Rassengan!? Wow Naruto I never expected to have such talent in a day one academy student!"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei " Naruto said going back to join his classmates.

As Naruto examined his classmates, he saw looks of awe on most of their faces and a couple of girls giggling and glancing at him every few seconds.

He walked over to Hinata smiling.

"How did I do Hinata?" he asked "Was I ok?"

"Y-y-you were great N-N-Naruto" she said irritated at her stuttering.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said "Now hurry it's your turn!"

Hinata walked over to Iruka.

"Do you know any Genin or Chunin level Jutsu Hinata? He asked

"I know my clans gentle fist Tai-Jutsu fighting style, I have my Byakugan, and I can use clones."

"Ok thank you Hinata, could you please demonstrate a clone"

Hinata demonstrated her clone and went back over to Naruto.

"Good work Hinata" he said smiling.

"Thanks Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter Please review favourite and Follow.


End file.
